


Movie Night (of Evil!)

by TheManWithAPurpleTopHat



Series: Villains are Better Lovers than Heroes [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A Prank Or Two, Cannon-Typical Chaos, Cute (and Evil!), Fluffy (but Evil!), Hopefully not OOC, Multi, Sleepover (of Evil!), You get the idea, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat/pseuds/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat
Summary: Demencia is bored. At first she was going to go set an orphanage on fire, but now she's thinking a sleepover sounds nice.





	Movie Night (of Evil!)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written many a fanfic in my day, but this is my first time posting one. I hope y'all like it!

The explosion went off just as Dr. Flug was walking up to the door. His heart dropped to his shoes as he threw open the door, clouds of black smoke greeting him. The scientist coughed as the smell of burnt rubber assaulted his sense even with the protection of his paper bag. Waving his arms to dissipate the acrid clouds, he groaned at the state of his once pristine lab. He’d been in the bathroom for all of two minutes, how on Earth had his lab gotten in this state?

There was only one possibility, and she was currently sitting in the center of the wreckage, wiping soot out of her eyes and brushing off her clothes.

“That hurt,” she laughed, her voice a bit hoarse as she rubbed the side of her head.

“Demencia.” Flug darted to her side, pulling the woman to her feet. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“That’s good to hear. Because I’m going to kill you!”

Demencia let out a shrieking laugh as she darted away from the mad scientist, jumping over rubble and ducking under tables to evade his grasp. “It’s your own fault, ya know!” she called over her shoulder, “You’re the one who left the finger paints out for me to play with.”

“Finger paint?” Dr. Flug slowed to a halt, tilting his head in confusion.

The lizard-woman pointed over to the shattered remains of half a dozen bottles, brightly colored chemicals forming puddles around the shards and fizzing in places. The scientist felt a chill go up his spine as he realized where the smell was coming from.

“You didn’t have purple, so I tried to mix the blue and the pink, but instead of purple I kinda got fire.”

“Demencia those weren’t finger paints! They were extremely dangerous and highly volatile chemical solutions! You could have been seriously hurt!”

“Aw, you  _ do _ care about me,” she said, fluttering her eyelashes with a snicker.

Dr. Flug sighed in exasperation, wishing he could rip his own face off as his boss could. “Can’t you find a way to entertain yourself that doesn’t involve destroying things that belong to me?”

“I did! I came in here to tell you my idea, but you weren’t here.”

This news made Flug raise an eyebrow. “Alright, I’m listening,” he said as he folded his arms, “What’s your idea?”

“What if tonight we all stayed up late and watched evil movies and ate evil snacks? It could be like an official Black Hat Organization sleepover of evil!”

“That… that actually sounds like a good idea, Demencia.” It was Friday, they’d already finished the newest commercial, and he wouldn’t have to start work on another invention until Monday. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken an evening to just relax and watch a few movies.

“Great! I’ll grab the bear, you make the popcorn!”

“Wait, Demencia! Get back here and help me… clean… she’s already gone.” Looking over the destroyed lab once again, Dr. Flug groaned and got a broom out of the closet.

It was already late by the time Flug finished cleaning up, even with 5.0.5’s help with most of it. The scientist was more than ready to relax and unwind with some movies. He and the bear made ridiculously large bowls of popcorn, while Demencia made ridiculously sugary mugs of hot chocolate. Dressed up in their comfiest pajamas and carrying their treats, the little parade marched into the living room- or the dying room, as Demencia insisted on calling it.

In all his years working for Black Hat and living in this house, Dr. Flug could count the number of times he’d been in this room on one hand. He could’ve easily forgotten they  _ had  _ a living room. It was large, with a plush charcoal carpet and matching victorian wallpaper. There was a large couch towards the back of the room- blood red, naturally- turned towards an absurdly large and expensive flat screen television. When did they even get a TV like this? Flug couldn't remember having any television other than the monitor in Black Hat's office for viewing company commercials.

To the left side of the room was a grand fireplace carved to look like the gaping maw of some fierce beast, a grand portrait of Black Hat towering above it in a gold frame. Flug shivered as the painting glared at him in disappointment, quickling turning his gaze to the red armchair stationed near the fire. On the armrest sat a folded newspaper and a cup of tea, a few wisps of steam still wafting from the fresh liquid.

“What are you idiots doing now?”

Dr. Flug spun around to see Black Hat raising an eyebrow at him. As unsettling as the portrait had been, it looked like one of 5.0.5’s coloring pages compared to the real man. The scientist felt his tongue turn to sand in his mouth as he tried to answer his boss, but Demencia beat him to the punch.

“We're having a movie night. Of Evil!” The woman bat her eyelashes at Black Hat, a goofy grin splitting her face in half. “Why don't you join us, Blacky? We could watch a  _ romance _ movie together.”

The dark being visibly gagged, taking up his newspaper and tea before skulking out of the room. This came as a surprise to no one, and they made their way to the couch to begin the official sleepover of evil.

As odd as it was that they owned a fancy TV, Dr. Flug was more shocked to see how many movies they had. Seriously, when did they  _ get _ some of these? Most were the old black and white horror movies, though Flug saw a few sci fi DVDs he'd brought to the mansion when he first began employment with Black Hat. And movies about planes, of course.

After a brief debate, the employees decided they would take turns choosing movies until they fell asleep. Demencia went first, and thankfully she seemed less interested in a wretched romance film now that Black Hat was gone- and she realized they didn't own any. Instead, she selected a movie entitled ‘Demon Hunting Hotties II: Hospital of Doom.’ Flug and Demencia sat on the couch while 5.0.5 curled up at their feet.

The movie was one of those cheap affairs that mistakes gross for scary, and most of the scenes consisted of  well-endowed women dressed in revealing nurse's outfits getting fake blood all over them. The only thing Flug found scary was their bastardization of medical fact, though he had to smile at Demencia's face. If the woman's eyes grew any larger, he wouldn't be surprised if they popped out of her skull. She was on the edge of her seat, one knee bouncing as she stared eagerly at the screen. The scientist kept 5.0.5’s eyes covered through most of the scenes, though the special effects were so cheesy that even the bear could tell it wasn't real. Still, he became quite upset when a demonic scalpel sliced the hand off a man's hand.

“Don't worry buddy,” Flug consoled him, silently cursing himself for not shielding the bear's eyes soon enough. “It's rubber, see? And you can see the string on the wrist making it move.”

5.0.5 gave a shaky nod, reaching into his bowl of popcorn. However, the blue bear let out a shriek, flinging the bowl across the room as a severed hand burst out of the popcorn and grabbed his paw. Even Flug and Demencia screamed as what appeared to be blood sprayed their faces. The hand skittered like a spider up 5.0.5’s arm, making him squeal and claw at himself frantically.

“Demon hunters, go!” Demencia cried, diving at the bear and knocking him over. The hand was thrown to the carpet, scrambling under a bookshelf and disappearing. Dr. Flug thought he heard a faint laugh, but when he looked around he saw nothing, and figured he must have just heard the movie.

After cleaning the spilled popcorn and making sure the hand was gone, the others got 5.0.5 calmed down and the movie night- of evil!- resumed. As consolation, Flug let 5.0.5 choose their next movie. The scientist helped him read the titles and find the least scary one, and the bear settled on one of Flug's old movies about pilots in World War II. As the movie continued, Flug swore he could feel someone staring at him, but each time he turned around all he saw was the back of the armchair.

By the time the movie ended, 5.0.5 had fallen asleep. Demencia got the idea to grab the biggest blanket they could find and use the bear as a pillow. The bear was as warm and soft as he looked, and as they curled up against his fur they could both feel their eyelids growing heavy. Flug didn't get a chance to pick a movie, not that he really minded. He'd enjoyed 5.0.5’s choice, and it was getting pretty late.

Demencia fell asleep next, and as her eyes slid closed she turned towards Dr. Flug and nuzzled into his side. He wasn't really sure how he felt about this, but was too tired to push her away. Her head rested on his shoulder, their bodies meshing as if made to fit together. Her skin was cool to the touch as usual, and Flug lazily pulled the blanket securely over her shoulders. It reminded Flug of her first nights after he created her, before she had her own room. Still adjusting to being cold blooded, she would break out of the lab and climb into bed with Flug or 5.0.5.

The weight of her body on his was what finally drew the scientist into sleep. As his eyes closed, he didn't think it off as the TV seemed to turn itself off and the lights dimmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote warm fluff to prove there's a semblance of good in my soul. I have ideas for more stories like this, so let me know when you crave more sweet sap from these villainous babies!
> 
> I also have a multi-chapter work that... gets really dark really quick... but if you want to read it, I'll post it.


End file.
